El Dulce Escoces
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy decide salir de su rutina visitando un club solo para chicas, donde encontrara al más Dulce Escocés. Historia en progreso. Adulto mayores de 18 años.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Viernes por la noche, estaba despechada y triste, ya era más de 365 días de haber terminado con mi novio, un tipo que sólo piensa en él y sus necesidades, que dejó a un lado mis necesidades, reconozco, que era un toro haciéndolo, pero yo deseo, sueño con algo más que sexo, esto sonará… como algo desquiciado teniendo en cuenta que me estaba vistiendo para ir con mis amigas a un club donde hay unos papasotes irresistibles y están dispuesto hacer lo que nosotras deseemos a cambio de un poco de pasta. Es un puticlub únicamente para damas.

¡Dios, estoy pervertida! Mis ojos no dieron tregua hasta el día que decidí ir por primera vez a ese lugar con mis amigas, después de un año de nada de nada con nadie. Soy una mujer soltera, liberal y… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice? ya se me olvidó. Se puede decir que soy casi virgen, ja, ja, ja, ja. Me cansé, quiero divertirme sin compromisos.

La noche era joven y empezó un largo desfile de hombres: altos, rubios, oscuros, delgados, toscos, rudos, fuertes y promedios ¿Por qué no decirlo también, diversos grosores? ¡Están lloviendo hombres! ¡YES! Entre ellos un pelinegro con lentes, ¡oh mi Dios está vestido como un piloto esto es demasiado para mis pobres ojitos! Es fantástico, ver ese traje ceñido a su cuerpo, mirar, como, se deslizaba sus manos por todo, ¡su pecho y musculatura corporal! Wau… me muerdo el labio inferior, se ve tan sexy, de un ras se quitó el saco, ahora se sacó el pantalón, falta esa camisa blanca que se le transparenta a la perfección a ese pecho, pechote. No puede ser ¿Qué pretende hacer? Ashhhhhh que cosotaaa Dios, lo quiero yoo, lo quiero para mí, pero… Paty me lo ganó, estaba más cerca del escenario, ni chance de hacer nada, la sinvergüenza me guiñó un ojo y me dijo:

\- Lo siento Candy, pero este es, ¡mío!-. Stear hizo un ademán con la pelvis de atrás hacia delante de manera secuencial, que literalmente enloquecieron mis hormonas.

No me dio tiempo de pensar y vino el turno de otro, este vestía como todo un caballero, elegante y de buen porte, un castaño de traje, portaba un sobrero gris, fue fabuloso ver a ese espécimen, se volteó suavemente y raelizó movimientos circulares con su caderas se dejó caer el saco provocativamente, seguido del chaleco, y por último se arrancó ferozmente el pantalón quedando en bóxer ¡Dios! ¿Si así se ve la envoltura como estará el regalo? Este debe ser mío, pensé pero… para mi decepción antes de dar la vuelta agarró su sombrero y se lo colocó justo allí, ¿saben…? Tapando su virilidad.

Con su lengua dio movimientos circulares sobre sus labios ¡Noooooooo! otra vez me lo ganaron. ¡Annie! Estaba tan distraída viéndolo que No la vi venir noooo, la muy descarada me dijo:

\- Lo lamento Candy, está noche este mangote es mío- ¡Rayos estas dos son bien malvadas! Según veníamos por mí, para que me divirtiera y me dejan aquí como sediento en el desierto.

Ya estaba frustrada, pero él siguiente tragué en seco, mi corazón casi se paralizó ¡Oh, Dios! Este superó a todos, justo lo que necesitaba un caballero escocés, un príncipe azul, alto, cabellos rubios arenosos de ojos azules claros como el cielo despejado por la mañana. ¡DIOS, Qué sporran tan enorme! Ese kilt permite visualizar a la perfección sus piernas tan bien esculpidas, tonificadas de seguro hasta Arnold Schwarzenegger las envidiaría, se desprendió de su tartán, su dorso, se apreciaba magníficamente esos chocolaticos, ash… parece tabla de lavar ese pecho, lampiño, todo bien definidito, como me lo ha recomendado el médico.

Pasaba sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y con una mano se daba palmadas sobre su pectoral izquierdo, mientras movía su pelvis consecutivamente de atrás para adelante. Este no me lo ganó nadie ¡Estuve bien atenta! Me percaté de que Karen, se estaba moviendose entre la gente para llegar hasta la tarima de presentación.

¿Para dónde cree Karen que va? ¡No nenita! Ni te creas. Rápida y veloz me moví. Este me lo como yo ¡Hoy! así que salí a millón, como si estuviera en una competencia para llegar a la meta final

Mi atención estaba fijada en mi premio "todas gritaban ¡Albert, Albert!". Y ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! Me le pegué como chicle al rubio de ojos azul cielo, y le dije al oído: mi nombre es Candy, ¡hoy te toca comer caramelo!

Inmediatamente se rió, me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta una habitación, donde me demostró sus grandes dotes, masculinos. Y créanme... ambos quedamos ¡Bien satisfechos!

Lo demás ya lo saben je, je, je, je, je. FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

La noche fue maravillosa no hubo intercambio de palabras sólo de miradas me perdí en sus maravillosos ojos azules claros que me hace rememorar esas mañanas en que jugaba bajo el cielo azul claro despejado apreciando su belleza y yo, feliz corría y corría llena de alegría.

Debo reconocer que es un artista quitando con facilidad las prendas femeninas, ja, ja, ja santo cielos nos besamos con lujuria y deseo el introducía su lengua en cada rincón de mi boca, nos degustábamos el paladar, en ningún momento dejó de acariciar mi trasero respingado, sus manos recorría mi espalda, mis senos, realmente era una delicia, sus manos, que manos, son tan fuertes y tan poderosas.

-¿Cómo te llamo?- Él sin dejar de besarme me respondió.

-Bert.

-Bert, que rico me besas mi amor deseo tenerte dentro de mi sentir como me latigueas fuertes las paredes vaginales con tu rico falo que está bien duro y grande.

-Antes te la quiero chupar hasta hacer que tus fluidos vaginales se desborde por completo en mi boca, luego te lo meto todo. De aquí no te vas hasta que te lo entierre por completo- me informó ja, ja, ja con una voz seductora.

-Gracias, mi Príncipe adorado.

Él se ubicó en mi zona sur y con los dientes me empezó a bajar mi diminuta prenda íntima de encaje color rosa pálido. Me lengüeteaba en mi parte más sensible no pude evitar ¡Gemir! y ¡Gemir! Como loca parecía gata en celo en espera de ser ensartada por su macho.

Él con los dedos: pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda los colocó como una especie de tenaza que le permitió separarme los labios vaginales, mientras que con su dedo índice derecho me estimulaba la parte más sensible de mi intimidad, a la vez, que me la succionaba, hasta conseguir por segunda vez que terminara en su boca. Ya casi abatida por las múltiples sensaciones sexuales recibidas, él me volteó y en posición de a cuatro me penetró de una estocada moviéndose frenéticamente de manera insaciable me daba y me daba, Dios este hombre es todo un titán, la manera en la que apretujaba mi trasero realmente era deliciosa sentir las manos de aquel machote haciéndome suya llevándome a conocer las estrellas. Él me preguntó:

-¿Te quieres tragar mi semen?

¿Cómo negarme?- Sí, pónmela en la boca.

Como me saboreé todo ese falo, su semen divino con un rico olor a ciruela fresca. Ver en su rostro un ligero color carmesí producto de la excitación me tenía al borde al límite.

Me daba curiosidad saber si con todas se portaba así, ¡rayos lo hice sin preservativo! ¿Cómo me dejé llevar por el momento y si está enfermo en nada le interesa enfermar a otras? ¿Dios, qué hago? Soy una profesional de apenas 25 años y lo arruiné por mi deseo incontrolable de tener sexo desmedido, me siento algo mareada.

-¿Princesa estás bien?

-Sí, no, sí, digo ¡No! ¿Con cuántas lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no te pusiste condón así tratas a todas tus clientas? Te haré un reporte debes tener ética profesional.

Él arrugó el entrecejo y me respondió con un poco de molestia: -No tengo clientas, soy bailarín. No ando de mujer en mujer, aunque oportunidades no me han faltado, confieso.

-¿Por qué entraste conmigo?

-Tú me gustas, quería probarte, me diste la oportunidad y la aproveché. No te pienso cobrar ni un cuarto de dólar –dijo decididamente del armario buscó un saco color marrón; de ahí sacó un pantalón color negro y una chamarra del mismo color sin mirarme se vistió y se colocó unas botas de cuero.

-No te molestes es normal que me ponga nerviosa tener sexo sin protección es un asunto serio te digo; tu ni me conoces y te lanzastes así sobre mí sin pensarlo.

-Tienes razón. Vístete te llevaré a tu casa si gustas para que no pidas un taxi, tus amigas deben estar entretenidas. Toma.

-¿Qué es?

-Una tarjeta con mis teléfonos y datos es para vernos cuando guste si quieres mañana al mediodía para ir a una clínica nos haremos los exámenes de laboratorio.

-Gracias. Mañana al mediodía está bien.

Me di una ducha fugaz y me vestí.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

Camino a su motocicleta una Harley Davidson. Nos topamos con una pelirroja de ojos cafés de aspecto señorial. Sin saludar reclamó.

-Te dejé varios mensajes hace una hora.

\- Sara estaba atendiendo a la señorita.

-¿Qué me insinúas?

-Sara no te insinúo, te informo que estuve con ella en la intimidad.

La mujer de casi cuarenta y cinco años abofeteó a mi adorado rubio arenoso.

-Eres mi exclusivo no puedes estar con otra.

-Lo nuestro terminó hace días.

-No termina cuando tú lo desees es cuando yo lo crea conveniente. Entiende que mi esposo no me complace como deseo.

-Bert, disculpa la intromisión, pero debo irme. Pediré un taxi.

-¿Te llama Bert?

-Así le dije que me llamara, como te dije ahora estoy con ella.

-¿Cuánto te está pagando? Duplicaré no triplicaré el monto.

Él no me cobró y tampoco sabía cómo pagar si con crédito o cheque al portador, ¿en dónde se paga? Realmente su servicio fue excepcional. Compórtate Candy, recuerda que ahora tienes una preocupación encima y por lo que se ve tuvo una relación con esta mujer. Ahora la mujer se dirige a mí.

-¿No sé cómo no te partió en dos con su miembro si eres baja?

-Señora en el sexo la estatura no importa y no soy tan baja mido uno sesenta y dos. Y él no se quejó de mi vagina. Él la disfrutó.

¿En serio fui capaz de decirle esas palabras? La mujer con altivez me dijo. "Eres una corriente, una simple putilla de a rato en su cama ya volverá conmigo que soy una dama digna". Se giró hacia a él para insistirle que regresará con ella.

Continuará.

Si desean. Escribí esto para relajarme un rato. Gracias a Carolina Veloso que me motivó a ver más allá de lo escrito, espero haberlo plasmado correctamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-Albert te necesito a mi lado eres el hombre que necesito con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Basta Sara lo nuestro terminó!

-No puede terminar.

Yo, de lo más altiva caminé hasta él moví mis caderas como toda una triunfadora, me quedé con el macho mientras tú vieja decrepita con las ganas de seguir probando ese dulce que hoy me comí completico ja, ja, ja. No se lo dije pero se lo di a entender con mi mirada ella se quedó petrificada. Así que de lo más sensual y ganadora me subí a su Harley Davison del año agarrándole la cintura a la vez que metía mis manos por dentro de su chaqueta vaya que rico tocándole su piel desnuda de su torso bien esculpido.

-Estamos en la vía ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

-A la izquierda luego a la derecha estaciónese en un edificio de ladrillo, la residencia se llama casa Magnolia.

-Señorita disculpe si continúa acariciándome de esa forma me temo que tendré que poseerla otra vez y, le recuerdo su preocupación.

-Tiene usted razón mañana nos vemos al mediodía en la clínica Santa Juana, sea puntual.

-Se lo garantizo- me dijo asintiendo con la mirada.

Sin más se aseguró que entrara sana y salva, seguidamente prendió la moto y se marchó vaya que tenía ganas de que se quedara ja, ja, ja las luces están apagadas las chicas deben seguir en rumba en fin me iré a dormir faltan cinco horas para que amanezca y aspiro dormir unas nueve horas como mínimo, caí como una tabla en la cama ni me quité la ropa que broma más seria ja, ja, ja.

¡Amaneció tan pronto! Dije estirándome perezosamente, me daré una ducha e iré directo a la clínica, veamos qué hora es ¡Cielos son las once con cincuenta cinco minutos, no puede ser! Me cepillé los dientes, me bañé a millón y me puse el primer vestido que encontré de milagro me puse una panty de encaje color verde esmeralda que combina con el tono de mis ojos ja, ja, ja.

-¡Taxí! ¡Taxí! ¡Taxi!

Llegué al lugar, qué suerte ahí está, sí que supo esperar se ve más guapo que anoche ese pantalón de mezclilla semi desgastado con esa franela negra le hace más seductor.

-Hola Candy, ¿te puedo tutear?

-Entre no nosotros no debe existir formalismos conocemos cada rinconcito de nuestra anatomía – le expresé guiñándole el ojo.

Qué bien le saqué una sonrisa. Anoche si se veía molesto ha de ser por lo que le dije, pero es verdad no sé a ciencia cierta con cuantas ha estado. Yo siempre he usado condón, pero en esta vez me dejé llevar de pronto ha de ser por los 365 días que me prometí que guardaría reposo vaginal.

Mi teléfono sonó:

-¿Candy aún sigues con el papi del sporran enorme?

-Más o menos, pero no soy como ustedes que no fueron a dormir yo sí fui a descansar realmente son malas amigas me abandonaron, por el momento no puedo contestar estoy resolviendo una situación de gran importancia, luego les marco chao.

Entramos al laboratorio nos sacaron la sangre verdaderamente fui cobarde, pero él me dio valor al momento que me metieron en mi lindo y delicado brazo esa ajugota que para mí es enorme, está bien soy enfermera y me fascina sacar la sangre y todos esos procedimientos invasivos, pero soy cobarde y qué ja, ja, ja soy pura risa espero no terminar llorando.

-En una hora estará listo los resultados si gustan pueden esperar en el cafetín de la clínica allí venden comida saludable –nos sugirió la laboratorista.

-Gracias señorita –dijo Bert.

Llegamos al restaurant él caballerosamente haló una de las sillas para que me sentara de inmediato me pregunto:

-¿Qué deseas comer? Estas en ayunas debes tener hambre.

-Sí, déjame buscar mis tarjetas.

-No, por favor Yo invito.

-Ya pagaste los exámenes me corresponde pagar la comida.

-Le he causado demasiado inconvenientes por mi irresponsabilidad permítame resarcirme ante usted.

-Con tan hermosas palabras cómo decirle no.

Ambos reímos hablamos de todo. Me contó que viene de una familia adinerada, lastimosamente por culpa de un familiar cayeron en la ruina total eso fue hace cinco años él tuvo un accidente aeronáutico que lo dejó amnésico por tres años hospitalizado en un psiquiátrico ¡Dios mío psiquiátrico, estoy con un loco! Me angustié me dije ¿En qué paquete te metiste Candy? Luego me explicó que su amnesia se debía a que se le formó un trombo en uno de los vasos sanguíneos, obstruyéndole la irrigación a la zona del cerebro que se encarga de almacenar información pasada, por suerte tuvo otro accidente que hizo que ese coagulo se movilizara desobstruyéndole la arteria, el asunto es que con medicamentos antiplaquetarios se deshizo en su totalidad el coagulo eliminado todo riesgo de sufrir otra vez de amnesia.

Por otra parte, le conté todo lo de mi vida los novios que tuve cómo perdí mi virginidad, cómo sucumbí ante el atractivo de un chico más joven que yo de nombre Jimmy ja, ja, ja fue muy divertido, porque ese chico se fijó en mí cuando él apenas tenía doce años y yo tenía diecisiete años para ese entonces siempre lo tomé a juego hasta que un día cuando Jimmy cumplió dieciocho años me fue a visitar a la casa y me dijo:

-Hola Candy, ya soy mayor de edad nos podemos casar, este ramo de flores son para ti.

-Jimmy no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres más joven que yo, además recién terminé con Tom es incorrecto que salga con otros chicos.

-¿Qué importa el que dirán? Se mi novia.

-¡No!- le cerré la puerta de la cara.

Todo marchó bien hasta que un día nuestros conocidos hicieron una fiesta en un rancho era media noche había tomado más de lo debido creo que me equivoqué de habitación y al entrar no podía creer lo que veía, Jimmy estaba en pleno acto de consolación. Sí que su miembro difería de lo que mostraba su bajo cuerpo de quizás un metro sesenta y cinco de estatura.

-Candy, perdóname pensé que estaría sólo.

-No te preocupes sigue en lo tuyo me gusta ver.

Él continuo su faena me le acerqué y él me tomó por la cintura sin dar más tiempo a pensar, me besó alocadamente, él no sabía dónde meterlo así que lo guié.

-¡Vamos Jimmy tu puedes entiérrate más, más no vayas a terminar antes ponte otro condón de inmediato aún queda noche!

A la final le dejé claro que sólo fue un acto de una noche así que el carruaje volvería a convertirse en calabaza; él triste aceptó, pasaron los meses y quiso continuar conmigo, pero volví con Terry un actor de teatro que tanto me gustó e imaginé una familia junto a él, pero andaba muy pendiente de su apariencia física dejándome a un lado. En la intimidad me desagradó que siempre le gustara que le anduviera besando ahí en su terminación digestiva y para colmo metiéndole el dedo, claro está ultima parte no se la dije me la reservé por sí a él también le gustaba. Antes de continuar relatándole mi vida pasada que él bien sabía escuchar perfectamente dieron aviso a través del megáfono.

-Todos los exámenes de laboratorios pautados para las tres de la tarde están listo pueden pasar a retirarlos.

-Es tiempo de saber si estamos bien- me dijo Bert.

Ambos tomamos los exámenes y, él con toda seguridad me pasó sus resultados sin siquiera observarlos de primero, le pregunté:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es tu derecho cuando te dije que no tenía clientas es porque es cierto.

-Hagamos algo veo que eres un hombre honesto vayamos a otro lugar y destapemos los resultados en un lugar más íntimo podemos ir en tu motocicleta a una cabaña que queda en un poblado llamado Lakewood. Avisaré a mis amigas para que sepan que estaré contigo.

Después de una hora de viaje por carretera sintiendo la brisa recorrer mi rostro y cabellos hicimos una parada estratégica en un lago necesitábamos estirar las piernas.

-Oye he hablado de más acerca de mis intimidades, cuéntame de las tuyas ¿Qué le hiciste a esa vieja para que desee mantenerte? ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Es una historia larga tenemos o teníamos ya casi un año, verás mi familia quedó en la ruina, eso ya te lo había dicho; así que me dividí entre el trabajo y la universidad para culminar mis estudios de administración, sólo me faltaba un trimestre, una conocida me dijo que soy apuesto y que pagaban muy bien por hacer bailes eróticos a damas, una de ellas quería que le bailara exclusivamente a Sara, quien era obstinada…

-Creo que sigue siendo obstinada, perdón continúa.

-Su marido ya un hombre de 70 años no la complacía carnalmente como correspondería, no te engañaré me pareció una mujer bella así que en medio del baile la seduje con mis movimientos de caderas nos empezamos a besar alocadamente la llama en ambos se encendió, me gustaba su trasero así que nos fuimos a una de las habitaciones, le quité la ropa y sólo quería enterrarme en su jugoso y bien tonificado trasero que le abrí como una flor para meterle mi lengua en un par de ocasiones y cuando vi que ya estaba lista le introduje mi endurecido pene, la agarré por las caderas, ella no paraba de gritar mi nombre.

-¿Le gustó que la sodomizaras?

-Sí.

-Tu pene es grande cómo lo aguantó por ese estrecho lugar digo una vez lo hice con Terry por ahí y me dolió un poco no mucho, pero es que él lo tiene de tamaño promedio pero el tuyo es enorme.

-Tengo mis tácticas para mezclar el dolor con placer.

-Me encantaría probar.

-¿Te pareces si abrimos los sobres?

-Sí. Abriré el tuyo y tú abres el mío.

Ambos sacamos al tiempo las pruebas él me miró con una sonrisa y yo le respondí con otra.

-Perdóname por haber desconfiado.

-Te comprendo es normal que desconfíes de mí, me conociste en un antro cualquiera podría estar enfermo.

\- Gracias por comprenderme, me gustaría conocer tus tácticas amatorias se podrá.

-Claro muñeca.

Nos besamos, me succionaba la lengua a su antojo, me alzó el vestido seguidamente me colocó de espalda para apoyarme de su motocicleta, haciéndome a un lado la panty color esmeralda que usaba, me besó justo ahí en ese pequeño orificio, volvió a colocar sus dedos como una tenaza para separar mi trasero y cuando vio que tenía la dilatación requerida me metió tres de sus dedos lubricados con saliva ya estando seguro que estaba lo suficientemente excitada para recibirlo se bajó la bragueta, sacándose su endurecido pene que llevó hasta la entrada de mi ano, poco a poco se introducía en mí, cuando ya entró por completo se movió frenéticamente de atrás para adelante sin parar hasta que mi recto comenzó a tener espasmos y él al sentir que lo apretaba se vació por completo en mí.

-¡Bert, Bert eres genial!- le dije con voz agitada.

Esa tarde nos metimos al río e hicimos el amor como locos, le pregunté qué le gustaba más y él me respondió que la vagina, porque por el otro lado le apretaba demasiado y le generaba cierta incomodidad, pero que conmigo lo disfrutó a plenitud.

Yo andaba tranquila con él, por otra parte me explicó que sí le aceptó dinero a Sara que fueron amantes durante un año, pero lo del dinero lo tomó como un préstamo. En realidad sí le gustaba aquella mujer a pesar de que es casada.

Nos convertimos en buenos amigos y amantes sé que es loco y me dirán, ¿qué haces con ese hombre? Es un vividor no le creas el cuento de que por necesidad aceptó dinero de una mujer por Dios es un gigoló. En fin me gusta y coge divinamente sabroso ja, ja, ja esperen un momento sonó el timbre ya le sigo relatando ¿Quién será un sábado por la tarde?

-¿Tú?

-Candy he vuelto me quiero casar contigo.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola díganme si desean que la termine de una vez esta historia del Dulce escoces o la alargo un poco más ustedes decidan.

Beso y bendiciones de nuestro Dios, de igual forma pueden decir que más se le puede agregar si gustan, es un fic interactivo je, je, je, je.

Como siempre lo tengo que decir estoy enamorada de los rubios.


End file.
